To Change the Past
by mamoswineFTW
Summary: In a post war setting, Harry and Neville hatch a plan to go back, and prevent the Dark Lord Voldemort from ever rising by changing Tom Riddle's upbringing. Post-HBP, AU
1. Living in the Present

**Summary**: In a post war setting, Harry and Neville hatch a plan to go back, and prevent the Dark Lord Voldemort from ever rising by changing Tom Riddle's upbringing. Post-HBP, AU&TT

**Disclaimer**: I am NOT JKR, but have merely borrowed characters and such from her incredible universe.

* * *

**To Change the Past**

Chapter One

Living in the Present

Saviour-of-the-World, Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One and 21-year-old Harry Potter sat in the Headmasters' Office at Hogwarts, contemplating life through the amber depths of his glass of Firewhiskey.

His demons of the past refused to stop passing in front of him. No matter what happened, he could always see their faces. Ron, Luna, Susan, Cho, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Arthur, Molly, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Draco, Sirius, Cedric,_ Hermione... _

The last name really set him off. Her loss had hit him the hardest. Even now, 4 years later, he still couldn't bear to think of her. Of her smiling eyes, her perfect nose, bushy hair and succulent mouth...

All of a sudden, he was pulled from his dark thoughts by the arrival of his one surviving friend, Neville Longbottom. The only person to have suffered as much as he. His brother in all but blood. The one who stood beside him to the very end, helping him to bring around the end of the Dark Lord Voldemort. The one whom he wanted to consult on this matter.

"Drinking doesn't help all that much Harry," he started half-heartedly. "Trust me, I've tried."

Hedwig, who had alighted upon Harry's shoulder trilled, and a weak chuckle came from him. "You may be right there mate, but you can't deny the peace it brings."

This time it was Neville who chuckled. "Alright, you win. So what did you want me for?"

"Take a seat." Harry got up to pour out another tumbler for his brother. As Neville took it, he sat back down and hesitated, not sure whether or not to say what he was thinking. "Hey Nev, what if I were to offer us a chance to change everything for the better, to fix all the wrongs?"

The glass froze on its way to Neville's mouth, slowly lowered once more to the table. "Explain."

"Remember when we were searching for the last Horcrux? The one that was in me? Well, after I did old Moldy in, his memories started assaulting me. All of them, from when he was born to the day he finally died, are now sitting inside my head."

Neville blanched. _Harry had been literally forced to live another life in the last 6 months!_ To Neville, it was certainly an explanation to his somewhat detached behaviour in the past half year.

"Did you know what he was researching at the very end? I'll let you know in two words – Time Travel."

"Time travel?" he parroted.

"Yea, and the day we confronted him was just as he'd figured it out. Only reason he couldn't do it was because he didn't have the necessary requirements. Do you realise what this means?" Now, Harry was pacing the office, the portraits following his moves attentively. "We can make it all right! We can change the past!"

"Er, Harry? What good would that do us?"

Here, Harry sat back down again. "When I was living through Tommy's memories, you know what I realised? It wasn't _all_ his fault. It was his surroundings that dictated his future corruption. It was something Albus even alluded to in his Pensieve lessons back in 6th year."

"Harry, what _exactly_ are you proposing?"

"Mate, I'm saying we should go back before he was born, and make it better for him! Think about it – no Dark Lord, no deaths, no Slytherin rivalry rubbish. The world will prosper from it!"

"Ok Harry, if you really think it's the right thing to do, how do we go about it?"

"Well, I was thinking..."

**********

Harry and Neville stood on the hill in what was left of Hogsmeade. In Harry's pocket was a shrunken trunk, the only thing they were takinbg into the past. In the six months since Harry's revelation, they had prepared as well as they could for their trip to the past.

Harry, or rather James Harrison Evans, stood at his 6'1 frame, garbed in a simple travelling cloak and his dragon-hide boots, incidentally Hermionie's gift from their engagement...

He jerked himself from his reminiscing to look upon Neville, now named Frank Neville Evans. For their trip to the bast, they had adopted the persona of two brothers, now blood-brothers due to a ritual from Riddle's memories. Harry had shoulder-length brown hair, though had retained his mother's green eyes. He had higher cheek bones, and together these helped to make for a totally different look altogether. Neville appeared similar, except with his natural brown eyes instead.

Between them, they had an incredible amount of resources in the trunk. 72,000,000 galleons – the proceeds of the entirety of the Potter, Black and Longbottom estates. Gryffindor's sword, Harry's wand and Voldemort's as well, though now Neville used it to great effect. Their journals, detailing all they knew of the past. His prized possessions – Basilisk battle robes, his father's invisibility cloak, the marauder's Map. And finally, Hedwig – Harry's erstwhile phoenix companion, transformed following her apparent death at the hands of Voldemort.

"You ready girl?" A soft trill marked her affirmation. "Nev? Or should I say Frank?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He chuckled back. Then, Harry nodded to Hedwig, and in a burst of brilliant white flame the trio disappeared.

Three figures appeared in a flash of light on the highest hill in Hogsmeade village. The snow on the ground arround them instantly evaporated.

"Are we here?"

"Only one way to find out." _Tempus_.

_10:10 am, December 3__rd__, 1926._ "There you go. We did it! Let's go to Gringotts." With a non-existant 'pop', the hill was bare once more.

Neville and Harry, _Frank and James_, reappeared on the top step of the Wizarding Bank. With a final nod to eachother, they walked through the impressive white marbles threshold and into the Goblin territory.

Inside, the bank looked identical to what it had been in the past, or rather the future. The two brothers marched straight through to an unoccupied counter, and sat down.

"How may I help you?" The obviously bored goblin attendant inquired.

"We would like to open a new account in the name of Evans."

The goblin sneered at them. "I doubt you have enough gold to interest us."

Harry smirked back "Oh really?" He took the trunk out of his pocket, enlarged it and opened the money compartment for the goblin. "Is that enough?"

To say the goblin was shocked would be an understatement. Now, he was all smiles (well, as much as a goblin could smile) and praises, opening the account with all due haste. Within minutes, Frank and James were the holders of the third-largest vault in gringotts, barring those of Merlin and the Four Founder's. Leaving the attendant in a slight daze, the two brothers left the bank, chuckling to one another.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter in my first fanfic. Please let me know what you think, and what to change, no matter what it is!


	2. Adapting to the Past

Disclaimer: 1. I am not female 2. I am not English (well actually, I am a bit ;-) 3. I am not INSANELY RICH. Therefore, I am not JKR

Also, the inspiration for this story is from **DobbyElfLord**'s "_Altered Destinies_"

**To Change the Past**

Chapter Two

Adapting to the Past

* * *

The newly-christened "Evans" brothers made their way through the Leaky Cauldron and out into London.

"So Harry, what did you learn about our favorite little Dark Lord in old Dumble's Pensieve? Rather, what is our first plan of action, dear Lord?"

"No need for that rubbish mate, I mean _bro_. Anyway, Dumbles showed me Caractacus Burke's memory indicating that poor old Merope gave up her Slytherin locket a few days before Christmas for a couple of galleons, before heading to the orphanage on New Year's Eve."

"Well, I guess that makes the orphanage first stop then." The two pseudo-brothers headed down the busy old-fashioned London streets in silence. At least on a positive note, Hedwig could fly high enough not to be noticed by the inquisitive passer bys.

Ten minutes of brisk walking later, the duo passed** through a set of iron gates into a bare courtyard that fronted a rather grim, square building surrounded by high railings**. Mounting the few broken steps leading up to the front, the pair paused slightly, before knocking once.

Flustered footsteps could be heard in the hall behind, before a young, scruffy girl opened the door. "What do ya want?"

Neville, _Frank_, ever the charmer, replied "We would like to see the manager of this fine establishment, if you could please direct us in that way?"

Harry, _James_, suppressed a laugh at the bewildered expression on the girl's face. "What he means to say, is if we could please see Mrs Cole, I think her name is?"

"**Oh, um, just a mo'... MRS COLE!" she bellowed over her shoulder.**

**They heard a distant voice shouting something in response. The girl turned back to** the waiting brothers.

"**Come in, she's on 'er way."**

Frank and James **stepped into a hallway tiled in black and white; the whole place was shabby but spotlessly clean. **Frank and James **followed. Before the front door had closed behind them, a skinny, harassed-looking woman came scurrying towards them. She had a sharp-featured face that appeared more anxious that unkind and she was talking over her shoulder to another aproned helper as she walked towards **them.

Frank was the first to step forward, putting forward all the eloquence he learned growing up as the Longbottom Heir "Good morning on this fair day. My brother and I have a business proposition that we'd like to put forward to you, if we could adjourn to your office?"

James once again suppressed his laughter at the spectacle. From Frank's pompous speech to the gleam in Mrs Cole's eyes, he found it hard to stop himself from breaking down right there. But he forced himself to remain upright as the three of them made their way up to her office/living area.

Sitting on the **rickety chair**s ** across from the cluttered desk**, James took a deep breath before starting off.

"Madame, my brother and I have recently come into quite a large inheritance, which we were hoping to put to good use," he lied smoothly. "And to use it, we were hoping to buy this building from you, as well as providing the money for you and all the children and staff here to move to better lodgings. We are willing to put forward approximately 3 million pounds sterling to achieve this goal. What do you think?"

It took all of their Occlumency skills, gained during the war, to prevent the laughter from escaping them at the sight of her jaw dropping towards the table, followed immediately by her fainting right then and there.

Now James just let it out "Oh that was funny! Guess we better wake her up again then." _Enervate_. "So Mrs Cole, what do you think?"

"Yes! Yes! We'll take it! What do I have to do?"

It was Frank's turn to chuckle to himself, as he brought out the contract drafted by the goblins at the bank. Triumph was evident in the manageress' eyes as she signed, and relaxed back into her chair.

_Two weeks later..._

Frank and James stood outside the newly renovated building that was once the dreary orphanage. Thanks to a bit of goblin-magic, and liberal amounts of money, the previous tenants had been moved to much nicer conditions leaving the structure empty. Then, it had been fully re-done, with the introduction of proper facilities (helped along by many, powerful Undetectable-Extension Charms), numerous house-elves, living areas and the like. The aded bonus of anti-Muggle charms also served to help.

Now, the next stage of James and Frank's elaborate plan was implemented. A bit of money here and there amongst Ministry officials had provided them with a list of all magical children in the country, as well as their home status. Starting that very day, the two of them apparated all around the country, going to the orphanages and poorer homes offering a better life for those in need. All those at the orphanages, even the Squibs, jumped at the chance to become a part of the newly-christened _Phoenix Foundation_. Soon, half of the living quarters were occupied with pre-Hogwarts children.

To go along with this, James had also been around the seedier areas of London, recruiting any adult Squibs he could find. Many of them could hardly believe their luck – they were being offered living quarters, a job, an education _and_ the added bonus of remaining a part of the magical world! A dream for the many whom had been disowned from various families. He also procured the best Healers that the inordinate amount of money they had could afford.

Now, one of the last few things left was the visit to Hogwarts. Steeling themselves, the two of them arranged for a meeting with Headmaster Dippet and his Deputy, Dumbledore. Travelling by phoenix flame, the dup arrived in the Headmaster's office in a flash of fire.

"Good afternoon. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Deputy-Headmaster of Hogwarts, and I believe that you have an offer for us?" he greeted them, his eye-twinkle working at full blast, along with the amusement evident on his face. "And may I introduce my own companion, Fawkes the phoenix?"

The two mythical birds trilled to each other, before heading out the window and over the grounds.

By then, the Headmaster had quite recovered from the shock arrival of the two. "Er, begging my pardon, but what is it that you want to inquire about?"

The two shared a lok. "Quite simply, sir, my brother James Harrison and I, Frank Neville Evans, have recently opened a new magical orphanage just this week, and we would like to offer accomodations to any of the children here at this school. They would have the beest facilities money can buy, as well as a fully staffed team of Squibs and Healers looking after them. What do you say?"

"Ah, I believe this is the _Phoenix Foundation_ you are referring to?" Dumbledore asked innocently. James was once again surprised, and impressed, by the omnipotency of the future Headmaster. "A noteworthy cause, may I say."

"Yes, you are quite right. We are able to take on any number as of immediately, if some even want to just see what it would be like over Christmas."

"Well, er, I don't see the problem in offering the students the choice. Albus?"

"Nothing to add Headmaster. Would it be possible for me to view the building?"

James shot a sidelong glance at Frank, who nodded briefly. "But of course. Just a moment. _Hedwig_!"

The white phoenix appeared once more in a ball of brilliant fire. Latching onto the three of them, along with the reappearance of Fawkes, they flamed right through the wards, leaving the Headmaster flustered once again.

"You have to admit Headmaster," one of the portraits chuckled. "Those two certainly have _style_!"

* * *

A/N 1: For the money conversion, I used what I have seen in many other stories - 5:1. This works out to give them 360 million pounds - a healthy amount I should think!

A/N 2: The bits in bold are where I have taken the words directly from HBP pgs. 245-248 English edition.

A/N 3: That last line is my favorite from Kingsley in the OotP movie, so I just HAD to put it in!

_Next Chapter_: Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt

**Ratty (Hedwigthephoenix)**


	3. The First Major Difference

**Disclaimer:** I re-iterate - I am not JKR

**To Change the Past**

Chapter Three

The First Major Difference

* * *

_23rd December, 1926_

James held fast under his invisibility cloak outside of _Borgin and Burke's_ on the cold, blustery morning. The past week had been very good for the orphanage, with all but a few of the orphans, both squib and magical, now residing there. Frank was truly a godsend, running things smoothly as was his due. James merely did a little here and there, acting as the big brother/parent to the orphans.

Today, however, he was on a much more important mission. One that would be worth the uncomfortable weight, at least in his opinion. Today, he was going to change history, and for the better. Today, he would intercept Merope Gaunt.

He knew, from his 6th year lessons, that she stumble into the shop a few days prior to Christmas. She was then swindled by the owner, selling her one heirloom for a mere 10 galleons. If James had anything to say about it, he wasn't going to let that happen.

When he and Nev had originally planned the whole thing, they knew that there were many times in which they could travel to in order to make a difference. They could go to Tommy's first few school years. Maybe that would stop the Chamber from opening, but not much else.

They could have gone to just before school, when he would have been 7 or 8, but by then he already had control as well as a mean streak within him.

No, in the greater scheme of things, it would be best to go back to _before_ his birth, and raise him in a proper childhood, not the one Harry had been forced to live through after the War. And by preventing Merope from selling the Slytherin Locket, Tom wouldn't feel compelled to liberate it later on, hopefully preventing another murder.

James was drawn from his musings by the sight of a heavily pregnant, staggering figure making her way down the street. Even if this hadn't been a part of the plan, he still would've helped her, for it was within James' nature to do so.

"Excuse me, but are you quite alright." James reappeared from under the cloak.

Merope's eyes went wide with fear, as she espied the finely garbed figure of James. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out of it.

James pushed forward "I couldn't help but notice your predicament. I assume, by your prescence here, that you are from a magical family, or at least are a squib/Muggleborn?"

"Yes... What do you want with me?" She was starting to get a bit frightened, but also holding a glimmer of hope for what this kindly-looking man may do.

"Well, my dear, my brother and I have recently started an organisation, _The Phoenix Foundation_, where we help struggling families and orphans. From your state, I would assume you need such help, and would like to offer it to you. We have the best Healers and medical facilities, and it is all free of charge. What do you say?"

Had the situation not been so serious, James would've laughed at the expression on Merope's face. But as it was, this conversation was the pinnacle of mankind's future well-being, and hence not a laughable situation.

"Yes! Yes! Please! My husband has died, and I have nothing left! Please help me!"

"Not to worry my dear. Please, if you could please place your hand on this piece of wood? _Portus_. Hold on: three, two, one..."

The two disappeared from the _Borgin and Burke's_ entrance.

Merope and James reappeared comfortably in the warm environment of what Frank had dubbed 'The Maternity Ward'. Thanks to Voldemort's knowledge in the past/future, James had learned how to create 'safe' portkeys, or rather portkeys that didn't involve all the spinning and avoided the nauseating experience. Good for pregnant women, or people like James who just couldn't stay upright, much to Frank's amusement during the war.

"Frank, can you give me a hand here? I got a pregnant woman in dire need of some good food, due to the next week or so!" James shouted through the door.

Not only Frank, but the Foundation's best Healer walked through the door. On sight of Merope's deistended belly, the Healer clucked (much in the same way as Madame Pomfrey during harry's many hospital visits) and raised her wand, lifting the girl up and placing her in the center of the warm, cosy bed.

"Mr Evans, please call Marie through, and ask for some new clothes and hot food. Dearie me,this poor girl needs it!"

"Right away Alice," Frank replied. "But didn't I tell you to call me Frank?" James chuckled at the glare Healer Alice sent at his 'brother'. Even in the most lighthearted of situations, the irate Healer had proven to have a scowl worthy of Snape when she had a patient. Something that caused no end of amusement for James.

Beside him on the bed, Merope couldn't believe her luck. "Please kind sir, take this as a token of my appreciation it is _SS Slytherin's Locket SS_. Oh no!" She stopped immediately, afraid at what would happen now.

But James just chuckled once more. _SS Not to worry, both my brother and I are speakers of the language. Everyone here respects the snake speakerss SS_

Her look of fright was replaced by one of relief. _SS Thank you. Please take the Locket, you are truly heirs. SS_.

James refused. Returning to english, he replied "My brother and I acquired the gift through an African ancestor,so I'm afraid I can't accept it on my own conscience. Keep it, or if you want I can give it to your child later on. And I must insist that you do everything Alice asks you to,or otherwise I fear your child will grow up without a parent."

At Merope's confused expression,he continued. "Once the child is born, I would also like to offer you a place here at the foundation. Are there any skills you posses? It is not really a requirement, and you wouldn't have to work until the baby would be a coupl of months old as well. Can you cook? Clean? Look after children? Brew potions?" Her face lit up at the last one. "Ah, so we have a potion brewer in our midst. Just so I make sure you understand, you are not obliged to work at all, but many find it rather boring with nothing to do. And if you want, we have many texts here that deal with the niceties of the art, which you can learn from if you so wish. Is that alright?"

She looked like she had died and gone to Heaven. "Thank you, thank you, I could never repay you!"

Her enthusiasm was heartening. "That's all well and good, but first you should get better and have your child. Rest well my dear, and I'll see you later on." Using Dumbledore's famed 'eye-twinkle', James beamed at the pregnant girl and left the room. Frank would certainly want to be hearing about this.

* * *

A/N 1: Just in case someone hadn't noticed, Frank/James refers to them in the past, and Neville/Harry refers to them in the future.

A/N 2: The bit about where they go back to when Tom is 7 is from '_Altered Destinies_' (DobbyElfLord), the major inspiration for this story.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

SlytherinsGryffindor, Xenia Marvolo, - thanks!

dnangel1986 - no was, this will NOT be hpxtr

superluna - Merci! and i dont think your english is that bad ;-) Tu habites en France? Moi, j'habite a melbourne (en Australie)!

**Ratty (Hedwigthephoenix)**

Also, can someone please let me know if these A/Ns actually appear? Cheers **Ratty**


	4. Making Lives Better

**Disclaimer: **Yea, once again, not JKR

* * *

**To Change the Past**

Chapter Four

Making Lives Better

_31st December, 1933_

James sat with Frank in the spacious area that made up their office/living quarters. The two brothers did this each year, coincidentally on young Tommy's birthday. Reminiscing with the help of a bit of Firewhiskey helped ease past pains, as well as giving each other 'insights' into the current timeline.

"It's funny how just a few things really change, isn't it Nev? Back in the other universe, Tommy was mocked on this birthday, parentless and without proper food or clothing. He was the only 'freak' here." Thankfully, this was no longer the case.

Following Merope's long recovery after Tom's birth, it had been quite hard even with the proper care due to the neglect faced from her previous life, she had become a bright and outgoing person. No longer hindered by her father and brother's ways, she was able to fully mature into a hard, intelligent worker. During her recovery she had literally gotten a hold of every book on potion-making in the Foundation's library, itself. Quite like Hermione was...

Added to the next 3 years of experience, Merope had become one of the leading potion makers in the country. James had also helped tutor her in wand magic as well, helping her skill along quite a bit as well. And on another plus, she got to spend as muc time with Tommy as she wanted.

Tom Evan Riddle, as Merope had named him in thanks to the two brothers, was still a quiet baby much like beforehand, though this time he was much more fun-loving and with many proper friends. Nobody in the Foundation payed any heed to blood purity, and the fact that all were magical (or at least aware of magic) made for some interesting incidents. This could be seen at various times, such as when a group of babies had called all the soft toys in the _entire_ building to the 'maternity ward'. James and Frank had been powerless to stop them, due to the fact that they were rolling around on the floor watching a big stuffed elephant floating down a deserted hallway, every now and then hitting the side walls.

But dragging his thoughts back to Tom, james had to admit the level of control over magic the boy had was astounding. Together with James, Frank and his mother occasionally, the group had managed to uncover the lost art of _parselmagic_. They very rarely needed to use 'proper' incantations such as _wingardium leviosa_, but to just call up the magic and say the action in parseltongue – _SS Rise! SS_. Of course, James limited what they did of this, feeling it unfair to the other children to take too much of an interest in one boy.

The beneficial environment provided by the _Phoenix Foundation_ also led to some of the highest marks in recent history coming out of Hogwarts. No longer did tutored Purebloods take all the good marks at the end of each year. The access to the impressive library during the holidays led to the kids being able to research everything they could at while Hogwarts, and more thanks to the books brought from their time by Frank and James. The duo had transported almost the _whole_ of the Hogwarts library, as well as all from the Potter, Black and Longbottom course,the majority of these were private or 'dark' , but the appropriate ones had been placed for the students' use. According to Albus, now good friends with the two brothers, he expected that they would be able to change the entire government structure within the next 20 years if it continued at this sort of pace, with old barriers being broken down inter-house and between blood purities – the squibs, pure-bloods (though short in number), half-bloods and muggleborns at the orphanage all looked out for one another, almost like one big family. All in all, things were getting better.

Another side efect of the amount of money and resources the Foundation had was the ability to test all children for special hereditary skills – parseltongue; Occlumency/Legilimency; masteries in subjects like charms, transfiguration or potions; beast speaker; wandless/wordless and many others. So far, they had uncovered a few of these skills, though the four remained the sole parselmouths at the present moment.

The issue of parselmouths also brought about the business of the Chamber. In it, James and Frank found the actual basilisk bred by Salazar – Blink. She was born to be protecter to the school, and Tommy was always delighted to ride her with the brothers. She certainly loved children. And in the Chamber, they also found a wealth of knowledge, undiscovered by Voldemort in the original timeline. Forgotten texts from the Founders to Merlin now resided in the brothers' and Albus' private libraries. The Chamber had also been cleaned up, and was now a clean, bright area – it had a charm similar to the great hall in that the ceiling showed the outside sky. Between them, Frank and James had also made the place into a secret retreat, and changed the passwords to onesthat only they (and Dumbles) knew. After all, marvolo and Morfin were still out there, and they did not want them to find out anything abou the Chamber.

Coming back to the present, James' musing was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and in came little Tommy.

"Happy birthday Tom! I assume you're looking for your mother?"

"Yea Uncle James. Do you know where she is?"

"She just had to pop out for a minute, she'll be back soon. Why don't you come over here and tell us about how your day went?"

James and Frank had been father/brotherly-figures to the majority of the children in the orphanage, moreso than others with Tom. Their shared snake-speaking abilities only brought them closer. Tom always relished the chance to hold conversations in parseltongue, though only in private. It was rude otherwise.

"Everyone was really great today Uncle Jim and Uncle Frank! Mark got me a yo-yo, Andy gave me a diary, and Betty gave me a drawing and a..." Tom suddenly clamped his mouth shut.

James and Frank shared a look, and he inwardly smirked. "Keep going Tom, what did little Betty give you?"

"Shekindagavemealittlekiss" he mumbled out.

"Come on now, you now how frank has hearing as good as Albus',"

"Hey!"

"So why don't you try that again?"

Tom took a deep breath. He knew that his Uncles weren't mean, but wouldn't resist teasing him just a bit. "She gave a little kiss, alright? That's all!"

James chuckled. "Ah brother, young love. Such a beautiful thing, is it not?"

"I hope your not talking about me boys." Merope smiled as she walked into the room. "it's not very nice to go around behind my back."

Merope's previously cross-eyed look had been cured by a simple potion, and another had been able to erase the years of neglect. She was now a very pretty and lively young woman, whose confidence had soared after having her own money, courtesy of her potion-making abilities. Behind her back, she held her present to Tom. "Here you go Tommy, happy birthday."

"Thanks Mum!" He tore at the paper on the box, and opened it to be met with a small hissing snake.

_SS Her name is Nagini. She is just a few weeks _

_SS Wow! How are you Nagini?SS_

_SS Speakersss! Are you my massster? SS_

"Is she really for me Mum?"

"Yes dear. It was Uncle Jim's idea in the first place."

Tom leapt up, hugged his mum and uncles, and then ran out of the room to show his friends.

"Doesn't have too much patience at times, does he?" Jim chuckled once more.

"I'm afraid not," Merope replied. "But you two are to blame!" she joked.

The three laughed and talked together until late into the night, marvelling at the boy that was Tom Riddle.

* * *

A/N: well, what do you think? Merope is giving him a childhood, and James/Frank are helping everyone they can. Thanks to all my reviewers - i really didn't expect to get more than 3 or 4!

_next chapter_: _Tom goes to school_

**Ratty (Hedwigthephoenix)**

Sorry, but just to add - I'll being going away for a couple of days without a computer, so I may not update for a few days! Just to warn you **Ratty**


	5. A Newer Start

Well, here it is - the long awaited Chapter 5. Sorry for the long wait, I'll explain it a bit more at teh end of the chapter. On with the story!

_Disclaimer: Property of JKR, not mine._

_

* * *

_

**To Change the Past**

Chapter Five

A Newer Start

_1st September, 1938_

"C'mon Uncle James, Uncle Frank! We're gonna miss the train if we don't hurry!"

"Calm down Tommy, Charlie just left his Transfiguration textbook upstairs, he'll only be a minute. I swear, kids these days..." muttered Frank in an undertone. Though only in his only 30s, he didn't have the boundless energy James always exhibited.

"Give it a rest _Uncle Frank_, you know the boy's just excited. First day of Hogwarts and all!" The ever-cheerful green eyed brother replied, eyes twinkling madly. Continuing in a more subdued tone "It also gives us a chance to see if there's any change in his personality. No longer prone to breaking rules, trying to prove himself and all that has me betting on a future member of Ravenclaw."

The brothers paused a moment to share a look. They both knew that today would be a major step in preventing their version of the future. Albeit the main problems in the political world were being addressed, Tommy Riddle still had a very charismatic way about him. Even at the age of 11, his control over magic and theatrical flair had provided him a following of sorts. Harmless though it may be, I served the purpose of driving home just how charming the boy could be, and the dangers therein.

"There! Charlie's back! Let's go! Where's the portkey?" Tom exclaimed. All in a single breath too, mind you.

James snapped back to reality. "Everyone gather round then." He then uncoiled the rope that had previously hung in his arms, passing one end around so that all the children and the assorted adults could hang on. Once everyone had a hold of it, he said "All right everyone, off to King's Cross we go! One, two, three, _Crumple Horned Snorcack_!"

In memory of their much loved, yet somewhat stranger, friend Luna, James would enchant the portkey to respond to some of the more obscure phrases she so loved. Heliopath. Nargles. Radish earrings... That last one certainly confused a number of students for quite some time.

The group rematerialized inside a warded part of the busy train station. Though the Evans brothers had permission to apparate and create portkeys directly onto the platform, the magical barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 was a part of the true wonder of going to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Okay everyone, remember: only start running if you're sure your aiming at the _correct_ side of the platform. We don''t want a repeat of last year!" At this, a majority of the eyes focused on John Abbter. The excitable young orphan had been seperated from the crowd of students, and accidentally tried to run through the barrier on the _otherside_ of the barrier. Needless to say, much crashing and banging ensued, and the owl in the cage didn't help matters much. Thankfully James had a rather quick tongue, and could talk his way out of anything. Still, unnecessary delays were rather trying on days like the first of September.

Fortunately, the group made it's way onto the platform with little trouble. With the time approaching 10 minutes to the hour, goodbyes were a little rushed, though heartfelt all the same. James and Frank were much loved by every member of the Orphanage, and thus were obliged to hug everyone goodbye. Most importantly were the younger ones, leaving for school for the first time. Three quarters of the staff would also rock up each year, to say their goodbyes until the Christmas break.

Among the adults was the teary-eyed Merope. Though almost none of the kids had parents, there were the few, and this time each year was always hardest for the first-timers.

"Promise you'll write as soon as you can. And don't get in too much trouble, listen to your teachers, do your work, look after Nagini, make sure you..."

"Calm down Merope, he'll be fine. And a little bit of fun never went amiss, eh Tom?" James winked at the young boy. The brothers had taught the boy more control of his parselmagic over the years, and James' Marauder genes had come through, prompting the commencement of the now annual _'MP&P Prankfest'_ at the _Phoenix Foundation_. With permission from the Ministry, the children were allowed to split up into teams and wreak figurative havoc over the orphanage. The younger children were gifted with fake wands, somewhat more advanced than the _'Weasley Wizarding Wheezes'_ type where these resembled a genuine 'Prankster's Toolkit'. From painting charms to simple invisibility and levitation, it allowed those who hadn't been to school yet to partake on a more level playing field. Add that Tommy's impressive skills made for an absolute battleground each July.

"Yeah Mum, don't worry! I'll owl you guys tonight! Bye!" Tommy ran off to find a compartment on the train. The other Phoenix kids also meandered off, calling farewells to the associated adults that had come to the station.

"Well, guess we'll have to wait until tonight then..." James muttered to himself underneath his breath, as the magnificent _Hogwarts Express_ pulled out of Kings Cross.

* * *

Tommy Riddle looked around in awe at the impressive architecture that was the Hogwarts castle. The towering arches and doorways, the haunting lights seen in the upper recesses of the ceiling... It truly was a magical place.

"Gather round now children," came the voice of the Deputy Headmaster, Transfiguration Master and twinkling-eyed extraordinare, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. "Soon, we shall be entering the Great Hall, whereupon you shall be sorted into your houses for the next 7 years here. The houses shall be like your families, to be cherished and to care for, be it the noble house of lions, my own _Gryffindors_; or the wily and ambitious of the crafty house of snakes, _Slytherin_! Or perhaps your interests are of a more scholary nature, where the wise ravens of _Ravenclaw_ do dwell! Or, you may find yourself where loyalty and perserverence are what is wanted – the badgers of _Hufflepuff_. You will have the chance to earn and lose points for your house during your time here, so any misdeeds you may commit will not only affect yourselves, but your house as a whole. Now, be ready, for I feel as though the school is ready for your arrival!" And with that, the magnificent doors swung open, revealing masses of chattering students of all ages.

The group of first years lined up side by side, proceeding into the now silent hall. Tommy chanced a glance up, and was astonished to see that the ceiling wasn't there! Then, his brain kicked back into work, and he remembered the fine spellwork done by Rowena Ravenclaw herself whenthe school was first built.

The collection of eleven year old boys and girls walked forward behind Professor Dumbledore, until he came to a stop behind a small stool, upon which the famous, albeit dusty ad lined, Sorting Hat of Hogwarts stood.

_(Sorting Hat song, I am open to anybody wanting to write their own which I might post here!)_

"Now, as I call out your name, please sit upon the stool, and try on the Hat, which shall then tell you your house." Reaching into his voluminous robe, the auburn-haired professor pulled out a scroll, and started:

"Black, Orion"

A dignified young boy strode forward to the stool, sitting down and pulling the hat down on his head, though it barely touched his hair before shouting:

"_Slytherin!_"

"Black, Cygnus"

A similar-looking boy, perhaps a family member, walked up to the Sorting Hat.

"_Slytherin!_"

"Crabbe, Victor"

The hulking boy, even at age eleven, lumbered up to the stool.

"_Slytherin!_"

'Wow, Slytherin ceratainly seems popular' Tommy thought to himself. He was brought out of his musings as he noticed he had missed the sorting of a further few people, spread among the houses in his ponderings.

"Potter, Charlus"

"_Gryffindor!_"

'Now they're moving closer to me! Oh boy, what's going to happen?'

"Riddle, Thomas"

Tommy strode towards the hat with his head held high, not risking looking around at the seas of faces. Upon sitting on the stool, he could feel the hat coming down on his head, before a voice sounded in his head.

"_Hmmm, seems we have quite a conundrum here young heir_"

"You can talk!" Tommy exclaimed, hearing a chuckle from the Deputy Headmaster at his side.

"_Yes I can boy, no need to shout it out. Let's see now, just on your lineage, Slytherin would be the obvious choice, but that's not all I have to think about. You certainly are cunning, but also equally noble, driven and hard-working. Where, oh where should I put you, hmmm?_"

"Errr, I don't know. Which is best?"

"_The houses of snakes and lions have many greats now, and Ravenclaw would greatly benefit from your intelligence. However, I believe you could do best in the house of... HUFFLEPUFF!_" The Hat shouted this last word out to the hall, heralding clapping from the house of black and yellow, as Tommy made his way towards them.

* * *

_Author's note: Well, I truly am sorry for not updating this in over a year! My final year of high school sort of consumed my time a little, and the first part of Uni as well as a great summer (I'm Australian, so a break from November to March oh yeah!). But anyways, the main point is that I'm back here writing again. _

_It feels a bit strange trying to get back into it, so the writing style may seem a bit off. As mentioned above, if anyone wants to submit their own 'Sorting Hat Song' I'd be delighted to post it (providing I like it of course!). Also, I wouldn't mind getting a beta - any recommendations?_

_One more thing - I have a couple of ideas for a new story - would you guys mind helping me pick which one? If there's enough interest, I may even open up a poll (if I figure out how to do that though), so here they are:_

1. Percy Weasley notices Harry's disheveled state on that first Hogwarts Express ride, and does something about it (most likely to be a long one-shot)

2. Hermione leaves with Ron during that scene in DH, Harry travels back in time to Tonks' Hogwarts years (I'm assuming that Tonks finished the same year Harry started in canon 1991-92), pairing HPNT

3. Harry (through undefined as of yet) circumstances makes a truce with Draco near the end of PoA, continuing through GoF and beyond (brotherly relationship)

_Right now, I'm more inclined towards the second choice, but let me know what you guys think._

**Ratty aka Hedwigthephoenix**


End file.
